fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pocket Spirits
Pocket Spirits ''(ポケットスピリット, Poketto Supiritto) are a large race of Magical creatures who dwell in the Pocket Spirit World. They can be summoned to the human world via Pocket Spirit Magic. History Biology Due to the great variety of Pocket Spirits that exists, there is no real general biology that is consistent across the entire race. However, most Pocket Spirits have two basic 'forms', each one having various purposes and functions. 'Dormant Form' '''Dormant Form '(休眠フォーム, Kyūmin Fōmu) is the most common and preferred form of Pocket Spirits. While in this state, they are noticeably smaller than while in Attack Form, and are consequently much weaker and unable to use their Magic to its fullest extent. However, while in Dormant Form, Pocket Spirits are also much tougher, and usually faster (with some exceptions). While in the Pocket Spirit World, most Spirits stay in this state. 'Attack Form' Attack Form ''(攻撃の形, Kōgeki no Katachi)'' is the strongest state a Pocket Spirit can regularly be in. When in this state they become noticeably larger, and appear much more monster-like (with some exceptions). While in this state, a Pocket Spirit can utilize its magic to its fullest extent, at the cost of losing a good bit of its defensive capabilities, and some of its speed. Most Pocket Spirits enter this state upon being summoned to the human world. 'Antiquity Form' The Antiquity Form ''(古代フォーム, Kodai Fōmu)'' is the most powerful form a regular Pocket Spirit can obtain, and can ordinarily only be obtained if a Pocket Spirit has a contractor. To achieve this form, the contractor must overload the bade associated with the Pocket Spirit with a truly massive amount of magical energy. Once a certain amount is reached, the badge reaches its limit and begins to glow with an ethereal purple color. Should the badge receive further ''magical energy, it overloads, releasing all the accumulated magic directly to the Pocket Spirit and temporarily rendering the contract void. The shock of both the sudden rush of magical energy and the loss of the contract causes a Pocket Spirit to enter a heavily altered version of their Attack Form. When in this state, they revert to a much more primal nature, and may even lose their sense of reason. Pocket Spirits in this state have been compared to angered wild animals, willing to do anything to destroy what they perceive as a threat. This is generally regarded as a risky maneuver and a last resort, as the effort of performing this usually leaves the contractor with little to no magical energy left, so a Pocket Spirit will quickly be forced to revert to their normal state. In addition, some Pocket Spirits have been known to gain entirely new types of magic when in this state. Civilization While most Pocket Spirits are considered 'equal', there are two castes of Spirits that are notably stronger and wiser, and therefore are considered the 'rulers' of the Pocket Spirit World. 'Royal Four' The '''Royal Four '(ロイヤル4, Roiyaru 4) are the strongest Pocket Spirits currently in existance, and they stay in Attack Form permanently, and thus can utilize their Magic to its fullest potential 100% of the time. These are the hardest Pocket Spirits to summon, and can only be summoned once from a badge, as they destroy a badge by arriving in our world. 'Ascended Spirits' Ascended Spirits ''(昇天の霊, Shōten no Rei)'' are, similar to the Royal Four, Pocket Spirits who stay in Attack Form permanently. However, Ascended Spirits are not as strong as the Royal Four, and can be summoned multiple times from a badge, though they still cost a large amount of magical energy to summon. Magic and Abilities Like a good amount of living beings, Pocket Spirits are capable of using magic. However, unlike most beings, Pocket Spirits seem incapable of using Holder Magic, and stick to Caster. The Royal Four and Ascended Spirits are notable for being the only kind of Pocket Spirit that can utilize Lost Magic (though they seem to have no capability of using Slayer Magic, due to the methods needed to acquire said magic). Normal Spirit Magic *'Fire Magic- '''Allows a Spirit to utilize fire. Used by ___. *'Water Magic- Allows a spirit to utilize water. Used by ____. *Wind Magic-''' Allows a spirit to utilize wind. Used by ___. *'Earth Magic- '''Allows a spirit to utilize earth. Used by ___. *'Palm Magic- Allows a spirit to focus their magic power in their limbs to increase their attacking power. Used by ___. *Darkness Magic- Allows a spirit to utilize darkness. Used by ___. *Shadow Magic- Allows a spirit to utilize shadows. Used by ___. *Wood Magic- Allows a spirit to utilize wood. Used by ____. *Lightning Magic- Allows a spirit to utilize lightning. Used by ___. *Gravity Magic-''' Allows a spirit to utilize gravity. Used by ____, Ascended Spirit Magic Royal Four Magic Known Pocket Spirits 'Normal Spirits' 'Ascended Spirits' 'Royal Four' Trivia Category:Race Category:Magical creatures Category:Pocket Spirits Category:Zeon1 Category:KiddBoy